


he will take care of me (and he'll smell like the sea)

by bisexualtrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, Fluff, I'll add more characters when they appear, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrash/pseuds/bisexualtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some vague drabbles surrounding eren and armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he will take care of me (and he'll smell like the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> lol so i'm just trash for eremin.  
> unfortunately if there are mistakes you WILL ENDURE THEM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She asks him a question. He smiles, the corner of his mouth crooked.  
> For some reason, the lack of words shared between them gives her the answer she expected.

It's warm and the summer breeze gently cools down two boys laying under a tree, rich deep jade leaves rustle due to the light wind and the chatter of birds inhabiting the branches is quieter than usual. An open book lays abandoned, adjacent to the sleeping owner. A girl finds them, sighs and gently sits beside the boys, shaking her head and smiling. 

"I wouldn't like to imagine how you would cope without me." She wonders how long they've been sleeping and imagines they'll get an earful from their squad leader later.

One of the boys opens an eye and leans his head towards the sound before sighing in relief when he has identified her, rubbing his eyes carefully to not wake up the peaceful boy on his shoulder.

"Be careful, you'll wake him up." A groggy voice replies, the owner of which wraps his arm tighter around the tanned one, smiling fondly.

She giggles softly and nods, picking up the book and closing it, putting the red velvet bookmark on the previously opened page. She holds the book in her arms as she stands up to walk away, knowing how 'legal' the said item was.

_Oh the things she does for her boys._

Before she leaves, she asks him a question. He smiles, the corner of his mouth crooked before closing his drowsy lids and lowering his head on a soft nest of hair, still holding the dumb expression, just as she had found him.

For some reason, the lack of words shared between them gives her the answer she expected.

She continues on with her journey, hoping that they stay hidden from the world forever. But she knows the walls aren't strong enough to hold them back.

_~_

 

_"You really love him, don't you?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, Mikasa's question fully sinks in to a fully awake Armin, who turns red in embarrassment for giving his answer away so easily.


End file.
